mcdonaldsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matty McRib
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the McRib page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 00:05, March 14, 2014 (UTC) After seeing what you've done to imporve this wiki I promoted you to Administrator because I trust you and I know you'll imporve the wiki too, good job. Plyjacks (talk) 00:01, June 8, 2014 (UTC) You now have the power as well to delete any innapropriate things put on here. I'm never on this Wiki anymore so I put you in charge as well. I hope all the best to you! Plyjacks (talk) 02:24, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi Matty McRib! The other admin sent me over to your page regarding a makeover for the McDonalds wiki. I was thinking of creating a new skin, logo, mainpage headers, media, etc. Do you have any ideas, suggestions, or concerns? Looking forward to hearing back from you! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 16:46, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! Great suggestions- I will definitely take those into account. I'll send you a message when it's all done :)! Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 16:30, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi Matty! The update is all done. It's just a basic refresh- but I hope you like it! Feel free to change or delete anything. Thanks so much for all of your suggestions! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 18:30, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi Matty! So glad you like it! I am a big Mean Girls fan- would be more than happy to help out. My week is pretty busy right now, but next week I will definitely take a go helping out with the main page! Thanks so much~! Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 16:54, June 27, 2014 (UTC) You are doing a great job with the McDonald wiki! Plyjacks (talk) 20:52, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Please blocked Lzetch Blocked Lzetch because He/She deleting all pages with Candidates for deletion. Gree443 (talk) 14:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you. Nice defense! He/She did all of that in a half hour?! Matty McRib (talk) 01:40, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Admin rights Hi, I don't know if you will ever get this message, but I would like admin rights on the McDonald's Wiki. I have been editing for about a week now and I think this is a good opportunity to become an admin. I wish to contribute since I know plenty of facts about McDonaldland. BigWalt71 (talk) 23:37, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Hello. BigWalt71 had requested an adoption of this wiki because you were not able to promote him yourself. I have given him the rights. -- Wendy (talk) 04:50, June 4, 2015 (UTC)